


Congratulations - Lake Meriwether

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen, Post-Season/Series 01, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Song: Congratulations (Hamilton)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: Victor...Congugulatons---Lake's reaction to finding out Victor cheated.
Relationships: Background Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar, Lake Meriwether & Victor Salazar, Mia Brooks & Lake Meriwether, Past Mia Brooks/Victor Salazar, mentions of Lake Meriwether/Felix Weston
Kudos: 1





	Congratulations - Lake Meriwether

Victor:  
Lake  
Lake:  
Victor,  
Congratulations...

Lake:  
You have invented a new kind of stupid  
A damage you can never undo  
Kind of stupid  
An open all the cages in the zoo  
Kind of stupid  
Clearly, you didn't think this through,  
Kind of stupid

Lake:   
Let's review  
You took a rumor a few  
Maybe two people knew  
And refuted it by sharing an affair  
Of which no one had accused you  
Mia begged you to take a break  
You refused to

Lake:  
So scared of what your enemies might do to you,  
but you're the only enemy you ever seem to lose to.  
Do you know why Andrew can do what he wants?  
He doesn't dignify schoolyard taunts with a response.

Lake:  
So yeah, congratulations!  
You've redefined your legacy, congratulations!

Victor:  
I had to do it before someone else did. It was a sacrifice I had to make.

Lake:  
Sacrifice?  
I gave up happiness to keep up my mom's appearances.  
I lived for a hidden relationship.  
I look at us and think,  
"God, what have we done with our lives,  
And what did it get us?"

Lake:  
That doesn't wipe the tears of the years away.  
But I'm finally here and I'm here to stay.  
Do you know what I'm here to do?  
I'm not here for you.

Lake:  
I know Mia like I know my own mind  
You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind  
And a million weeks ago  
She said,  
"This one's mine,"  
And I was really excited.  
Do you know why?

Lake:  
I love my best friend more than anything in this life!  
I would choose her happiness over mine  
Every time  
Mia!  
Is the best thing in our lives  
And never lose sight of the fact  
That you have been blessed with the best girlfriend!

Lake:  
Congratulations  
For the rest of your school years!  
Every sacrifice is for my bestfriend  
Give her the best life!  
Congratulations.


End file.
